


You and Me, Together

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn/strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy work together in porn, and are together when the camera is off. This is in the same universe as The Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Together

Tommy was on set in his robe, waiting for Nick to set up the camera for the next scene. He was starring in his first title called Beach House Shenanigans. He wasn’t nervous, except he kind of was. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and looked over at Adam’s smiling face. 

“It should be a good scene. You’re working with me and with Eric.” Tommy nodded, Eric was a good guy, easygoing and he told a lot of jokes. He made everyone comfortable, and Tommy was glad for it. “It’s good that you’re starring in your own movie.”

***

“Yeah.” Tommy knew he should be happier, but part of him was a little wistful. He never thought that starring in a gay porno would be his life. He thought about his old guitars, that he’d gotten rid of after he couldn’t play anymore, and had to bite his lip. Adam seemed to know what he was thinking and brushed his fingers over the nape of Tommy’s neck. 

“We’re ready,” Nick said, and Tommy moved to the hot tub they were filming in front of. There was a towel in front of it, and he laid back, legs spread apart.

***

Eric got there next, winking at Tommy and making him laugh. “Easy guys, we’re trying to be passionate here,” Nick said, but Tommy could tell he was amused too. Eric moved into his position, and Nick said “Go”. 

The scene was actually pretty hot. Tommy was sucking Eric’s cock for a few minutes, Nick filming and Scott taking still photos for the cover. After a while, Adam joined then and Tommy pulled off Eric and kissed him. Tommy got harder just from Adam being there, and he heard Nick say “Yeah, that’s it! Keep going.” Tommy moaned into Adam’s mouth.

***

It was a long scene, and Tommy didn’t really enjoy having only a towel between him and the concrete as he did it, but it wasn’t bad. He moaned hard when Adam toyed him with a plug before fucking him for the camera. He could’ve sworn he saw Eric grinning. Eric knew what was up between them, nearly everyone did. It was hard to keep secrets when everyone lived together. Tommy stopped thinking about that and concentrated on the scene. It ended with Adam coming on his stomach and Eric on his face. Not exactly his favorite thing, but whatever.

***

When the scene was done, Nick said “Okay, great” and got his assistant to bring Tommy a wet wipe. Adam put an arm around him as he was cleaning up and pecked a little kiss on his lips after. 

“You guys are too sweet. I’m going to go back to my room. I might go out later.” Eric waved as he left, and Tommy got off the fucking concrete and left with Adam, going up to his room. 

“I’m glad you were with me today,” Tommy said. They were in bed, Adam spooning him. “I do better with you there.”

***

“Yeah, you don’t need a fluffer.” Adam chuckled as he kissed Tommy’s neck. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“Dunno if it’s exactly fun, more like a good day at work. It’s still work.” Adam kissed his neck again. “I don’t mind what I do. But….”

“Yeah. Sometimes I wonder how I can get out of it. It’s been a few years for me, what else can I do?” Tommy heard the sad undertone in Adam’s voice and it gave him a pang.

“How much money do you have? Have you saved any of it? ‘Cause I have some of mine.”

***

“I have a lot. Not as much as I could have, but since we stay here, I don’t have to pay for a place.” Adam got his phone and started messing around on it. After a few minutes he said “I’ve got about $15,000 right now, and I could save more.” 

“I don’t have that much. I’ve been helping my family.” Adam nodded, putting a sympathetic hand on Tommy’s back. “Fucking medical bills.” Tommy sat up. “But we could try. Between the two of us, we might be able to do something.” Adam stared at him, then started to grin.

***

“The two of us. You and me?” Tommy nodded, suddenly realizing what he was saying. He hadn’t thought about it at the time, but yeah. That’s what he meant. “You’ll be with me?” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said. He didn’t know what else to say. Of course he would. 

“Oh.” Adam looked a little overwhelmed, and Tommy thought he might start crying. Instead Adam put down his phone and rolled Tommy over so Adam was on top, kissing him. “Tommy,” Adam said, and he kissed Tommy again. “Be with me. I can make it with you.”

“Yeah. We can make it together.”


End file.
